Ice, Cards, and Iron
by Liight-chan
Summary: Allen's sister, a beautiful Finder, and an 'iron-fisted' girl are just SOME of the thrills in this particular story. Watch as Lavi, Kanda, and Allen are put through the most confusing part of a man's life: love!


Hello, all. Liight-chan here, bringing you a -Man fanfiction, for the first time! I've been wanting to start it for a while now, because the ideas have overloading my brain, and that's why I'm having so much trouble with The Others. So, without further ado, I give you 'Ice, Cards, and Steel'!

Oh yeah, here's some further ado... Disclaimer: I do not and never will own -Man. It belongs to Katsura-sensei, and I respect that.

* * *

"Good afternoon! Welcome to the Black Order's Medical Ward!" Wynter said cheerfully as an exorcist approached the front desk, clutching his arm.

"My arm... blood..." As the exorcist collapsed, Wynter thought quickly.

_Innocence, activate._

A soft curve of light blue ice caught the exorcist and carried him onto a stretcher. "We have two major lacerations on the left arm! Traces of an unknown material, presumably roofing shingles, are inside of the wound. Remove the material, disinfect the wound, stitch it up, and dress it! Go!" Wynter commanded loudly as other nurses ran to receive the stretcher.

The Head Nurse walked toward Wynter and patted her head. "Very impressive, Walker; you're well on your way to being the next Head Nurse." She praised.

"Oh no, that's a long way off. Besides, my duties as an ex-"

A male voice interrupted Wynter. "Hey; you have a mission." The long-haired boy jerked his thumb toward Komui's office.

"Oh, hey Kanda; with who?" Wynter asked, taking her nurse's jacket off to reveal a white tank-top. She then replaced it with a personalized version of the exorcist jacket, which actually just looked like a vest.

"Mila and that Moyashi."

"What's a 'Moyashi'?"

"It means 'bean sprout'. And it's a new kid. Come on." Kanda beckoned with his hand for Wynter to follow.

In Komui's office, Mila Rose, a girl about 5'7'' with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes sat patiently. She was seventeen years old, and compared to other girls her age, and even girls older than her, she was really tall. She wore a Finder's jacket and her long hair was up in a ponytail. Next to her, a short boy about fifteen years old sat, too. His hair was chin length and greyish-silver, the same color as his eyes. He had a strange red marking around his left eye that was a star above his eye and a few lines below it.

"I heard there's a newbie in here!" A girl, a little shorter than Mila, walked in the room. She had shoulder-length, mahogany-colored hair and silver-grey eyes. She wore a vest-version of the exorcist's jacket over a white tank-top and a pair of jeans. What looked like blue, diamond-shaped tattoos were on both her arms, and they sparkled just the tiniest bit.

Allen motioned to himself a little. "I guess that'd be me." He said sheepishly.

The girl caught sight of Allen and stared at him for a few seconds. She gave him a highly scrutinizing look that slightly scared him.

"Silver hair and eyes..." She said quietly, almost to herself.

Allen nodded the slightest bit. "Yes..."

"Red mark around your left eye..."

Allen was staring to get scared again. "Uh-huh..."

"Red arm..."

Allen didn't see the point in this girl pointing out obvious traits of his. "Yep..."

The girl's serious look turned to one of extreme joy and she, without warning, tackled Allen. "ALLEN!! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!! JUST LOOK AT YOU!! YOU'RE SO CUTE!!" she hugged Allen tightly and swung him around in circles.

Allen was still thoroughly confused. "Uh, who are you? And how do you know my name?" he asked as she put him down.

The girl looked at him with a slightly hurt expression, but then smiled again. "You probably don't remember me because it was so long ago, but that's okay. Allen, I'm your big sister, Wynter."

Allen almost stopped breathing when she finished her sentence. _Sister...? Since when did I...? Wynter... OH! _Allen looked at her like he hadn't seen her in ages, which was technically true. "Wynter! I-... I thought you-... I thought you left me!" he said, hugging her tightly.

Wynter smiled as she set her chin on the top of his head. "I left because I wanted to see you again when you joined the Order. See you all grown up and as cute as ever. Plus, I wanted to make myself stronger, so I needed to train where I didn't have to worry about you."

Allen looked up at her with the cutest and saddest pout he could muster. "So you left me with Master Cross?"

Wynter blinked at Allen twice, and then hugged him tighter into her chest. "I thought I was leaving you in capable hands. Was I not?"

Allen shuddered into Wynter's chest and answered in a pained voice. "I don't wanna talk about it..."

Komui cleared his throat loudly. Wynter's head whipped toward him. "Yes, Komui?"

"Remember why you're here; the whole, 'mission briefing' thing?" Komui asked, and Wynter simply stuck her tongue out at him, which made him chuckle a little. "Okay, Kanda, Mila, Wynter, Allen, you three will be going to a small town in Spain, where there is a suspicion of Innocence. Apparently, a church bell has been going haywire for no reason. They've checked the bell more than enough times, and they see that nothing's wrong with it. It will just ring every 5 minutes now, instead on top of the hour."

Mila spoke up. "Sounds like Innocence to me."

Kanda quickly retorted. "Unfortunately, your opinion doesn't matter, Finder."

As Mila scowled at Kanda, Wynter walked over to him and hit him over the head. "Kanda, didn't I tell you to quit being so mean to Mila? She's a human, just like you. So quit it." she scolded, scowling down at him.

Kanda che'd involuntarily as he turned away. "Yeah, she's 'just like me'. That's why she's a Finder and I'm an Exorcist." he replied sarcastically.

Mila interrupted, keeping Wynter from scolding Kanda once again. "Putting that aside, we have Innocence to collect. Let's go." she said, preventing eye-contect with any of the people in the room. Wynter sighed, but agreed with her, waiting until everyone else was out of the room until she started walking.

Wynter walked up behind Kanda and grabbed his wrist. He turned to her with a sour look, but she quickly prevented him from saying anything. "Kanda, quit being such a jerk to Mila. She hasn't done anything to you, so stop it." she then promptly let go of his wrist and shoved her way past him to catch up with Allen. It really was a wonder that Kanda didn't see what was clearly there. Kanda really was dense when it came to emotions. Wynter decided she wasn't going to tell him, for more reasons than one. Kanda would have to figure this one out on his own...

* * *

Okay, that was a pretty lame start... And just to clear things up, Mila's whole name is Mila Rune Rose, so Mila is her first name. And it's pronounced "Mee-luh". And Wynter's name is pronounced like the season, it's just spelt weirdly. (I actually really like the spelling, so... yeah...) And Wynter is nineteen, because I didn't mention that. Anyway, please tell me what you think in the form of a review! It's appreciated:)


End file.
